Reflection
by AngieTainaka
Summary: Dia siempre se ha comparado con el mar, un mar que ha hallado el reflejo de su alma a través de los dorados rayos que el cielo le regala durante las mañanas y espera sea quien la reciba todos los días a partir de ahora.


**Disclaimer:** "Love Live! Sunshine!" no me pertenece. De ser así el Live de Aqours que hicieron en USA llamado "Beyond The Pacific" hubiese incluido al resto de países que también forman el continente americano :c

**N/A**: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GABY SENPAI! El año pasado le hice un dibujo, este año solo pude traer un fic u.u pero espero contar con más tiempo para darle regalos a todas como es debido (aún le debo su fanart a Tenshi). Muchas gracias Gaby senpai por el tiempo que nos dedica a pesar de la distancia y los problemas internos que uno suele llevar. Gracias por oír mis dramas y estar durante mis momentos emo depresivos, claro, ayuda que sea una versión joven de Mag senpai xD pero incluso con todo y las veces que nos hemos enfrentado o hemos estado con opiniones cruzadas, igual sé que puedo contar con usted y mi código dice que estoy en deuda por eso.

Espero este pequeño fic sea de su agrado, lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo. Tengo esta idea dando vueltas toda la mañana en mi cabeza, espero haberle dado el sentido que deseaba o al menos hacerlo entendible. Es mi primer DiaMaru después del pequeño cameo que hicieron en "You call me stranger" xD como única condición pido que mientras lo lea oiga "High" de James Blunt, si no pos no vale.

Espero que lo haya pasado genial haciendo las cosas geniales que las personas hacen en sus cumpleaños xD ¡Disfrute de los figma de Dia y Maru! ¡Están hermosos!

お誕生日おめでとう !

* * *

Avanzaba tranquila por la costanera a medida que el día aún mantenía sus primeros rayos en el cielo. A un costado de ella el cielo y el mar se reflejaban mutuamente en una estampa azulada infinita.

Ella siempre se había comparado con el mar.

Austero y calmado, sin embargo solo le bastaban un poco de movimiento para sacudir su masa y hacerse tempestuoso. Las personas tienden a guardar respeto al océano, limitando sus opciones en la orilla sin la intención de ir más profundo por incertidumbre, temor, miedo.

Dia consideraba que las personas se limitaban con ella de igual manera, conocían su orilla sin atreverse a navegar más profundo, conocerla más a fondo.

_No me llamen Dia-san._

Había pasado tiempo y las personas de su entorno aún la llamaban así. "Status" dijo una voz en su cabeza. "Distancia" dijo otra en su corazón. No le molestaba completamente, pero a veces, solo a veces, ella desea sentir la familiaridad de un entorno conocido, un entorno cálido en el cual sentirse cómodo. Un entorno donde ella dejase de ser _Dia-san_ y fuese solamente _Dia._

Allá estaba nuevamente aquellos pensamientos que la dejaban a la deriva en medio de un océano que reflejaba parte de su soledad.

Dia era una persona solitaria, en general.

Eso no significaba que no disfrutara de la compañía de las personas. Ella lo hace, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo desde adentro, permitiéndoles conocer solo la orilla de sí misma.

_Es usted muy seria, Dia-san._

Y ella sabe que esa persona no está interesada en navegar más a fondo.

La radio del auto toca una balada tranquila, acompañada de una voz masculina matizada en notas altas. Ella ha perdido la primera estrofa, presta atención para la segunda. Es suave y melodiosa, la brisa marina ayuda a pintar un entorno abierto a enmarcar cualquier tipo de remembranza.

"_Hermoso amanecer, solo estoy persiguiendo el tiempo otra vez..."_

Ella recuerda la calidez de un grupo de personas que se atrevieron a nadar a través de las olas y la marea, cada quien a su manera. Ella recuerda los ensayos, las canciones, las coreografías, las sonrisas, las lágrimas. A veces piensa en ellas y se pregunta si ellas también piensan en ella. Ella desea en su corazón que cada una de sus preciadas amigas haya encontrado su lugar en el mundo y vuelen alto.

A veces ese pensamiento la hace sentir sola.

Ella tiene sus propias metas, sus propios logros. Ella sabe que sus amigas confían en su capacidad. Es solo que a veces se siente solo girar y no poder ver sus sonrisas junto a ella.

"_Hermoso amanecer, se funda con las estrellas otra vez…"_

Sin embargo hubo alguien que se quedó. Dia se preguntaba si merecía el sacrificio de aquella persona, si tenía sueños, metas, si también quería volar alto pero se encontraba varada en este océano inexorable.

Habían pasado algunos años y ella no se había movido.

"_Dia-chan."_

A veces Dia era distante, pero ella se mantenía cerca, siempre ofreciendo su sonrisa de naturaleza entrañable. En ocasiones Dia era astringente, pero ella se mantenía suave, ofreciendo su voz como cobijo. En algún momento de aquel tiempo Dia solía mostrarse ponderada, pero se dejaba llevar de la mano por la curiosidad infinita que ella tenía, siempre queriendo saber qué había más allá, cuál es el siguiente capítulo del libro, que hay detrás de la puerta, a donde las llevará los pasajes de la ciudad.

Y ella bailaba en la mente de Dia, se elevaba y volaba frente a ella, mimetizando su figura entre aquellos líneas amarillas que el sol filtraba entre las nubes.

"_Hermoso amanecer, estás haciendo volar mi mente."_

Entonces aquel mesurado océano se vio reflejado en ese cielo de tonalidades ámbar.

Ella era el reflejo de lo que su alma quería mostrar pero temía hacerlo. Más allá de la orilla, en su basta extensión, el mar siempre reflejaba lo que el cielo traía para él. A pesar de estar distantes, a pesar de ser opuestos, existía aquella línea lejana donde ambos se tomaban de la mano.

Horizonte.

"_Creí que había nacido para noches sin final, hasta que te vi brillar."_

Ella también visualizaba el suyo a medida que el auto disminuía su marcha y se detenía a lado del edificio ornamentado. La canción aún se oía a través de los parlantes creando una última línea de pensamiento en la mente de Dia antes que el roce de una suave mano la trajera de nuevo al presente.

"Onee-chan."

Ruby la tomaba de la mano mientras su expresión serena le permitía percibir el estado de ánimo de su hermana. Hubo un poco de presión, Dia estaba nerviosa a pesar de haber sentido ligero el viaje.

"Todo estará bien."

No hubo más palabras, Dia abrazó a su hermana agradeciendo en silencio su compañía esa mañana. Y quién sabe cuánto tiempo más se hubiese dejado sostener por ella de no ser por la escolta que la esperaba al abrir la puerta.

"_It's late_, Dia~"

"No quieres hacerla esperar ¿Verdad?"

Tanto Kanan como Mari le ofrecieron la mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto. Acomodaron un poco las prendas desordenadas levemente por el movimiento, era una fecha especial después de todo.

"_How beautiful and cute~!"_

"Mari, la pondrás nerviosa."

"_Oh~! _No tienes porque ponerte celosa, Kanan~"

"Ustedes dos, basta de coquetear frente a mi."

Mantuvieron el silencio un rato mientras se miraban entre ellas, momento que fue roto por Mari y su estruendosa risa, seguida de Kanan y finalmente Dia.

"Estoy feliz por ti, Dia, estoy segura lo harás bien."

"Gracias, Kanan."

"_Owww~! _No me dejen fuera de esto!" Mari se lanzó a ambas abrazándolas efusivamente. El intento de llevar el traje acomodado quedó atrás.

Dia a veces se comparaba con el mar.

Un mar que conocía a una chica cuyo cabello reflejaba la misma calidez que el atardecer y la saludaba ahora alegremente desde un lado. Conocía el sonido de la confianza y la superación de las manos de una joven que tocaba alegremente el piano a medida que ella avanzaba hacia el altar. Un mar que conoció la energía y vitalidad de las mañanas a través de la chica que filmaba desde un lado del público y a quien debía el atuendo para la ocasión. Conocía también la intensidad de la luna a través de las noches oscuras y vestido de tonalidades góticas que resaltaba de entre el resto.

Y sobre todo, conocía el reflejo de su alma reflejado en el cielo que la observaba todas las mañanas, que se había quedado con ella durante sus tormentas, que la había iluminado con cada estrella mientras el amanecer llegaba, que le regalaba todos los días sonrisas de radiante brillo, como el amarillo de sus ojos, cálidos como el sol.

A medida que Hanamaru avanzaba hacia el altar aquella línea de pensamiento retornó a la mente de Dia. Tomando su mano avanzó junto a ella hacia adelante, hacia el horizonte.

"_Prométeme que el mañana comenzará siempre contigo."_


End file.
